


The most important meal of the day

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Scissoring, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Asahi wasn’t sure what she’d expected; Noya had arrived home at almost 3am and they'd both crashed straight into bed together, Noya asleep almost before she'd hit the mattress. Then she'd woken Asahi at a leisurely 8am to hit the gym. That meant they were still both suffering from a two week deficit of affection and intimacy, and Noya in particular was not prepared to be subtle about it. </p>
</blockquote><p>When Nishinoya returns from a two week trip overseas with her volleyball team, she and Asahi have a lot to catch up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important meal of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeemo/gifts).



> This isn't really a sequel to [A quiet half hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151138), but it isn't _not_ a sequel? :D I'm going to stick it in a series anyway just to keep all my fem haikyuu fics together for those of you that want the girl content, because I definitely plan to write more (and hopefully more pairings too! Suggestions welcome ;D)

“Not far to go!” Noya yelled from the next machine, only sounding slightly out of breath despite the treadmill’s current incline.

Asahi wanted to throw up.

“C’mon, Asahi!” Noya shouted, lurching to one side to slap Asahi’s shoulder. “You can do it!”

Asahi groaned loudly and reached for her water bottle. If she could keep down a few mouthfuls of water, she might make it to the end of the workout without throwing up. She sucked desperately at the bottle, and wiped her face with the back of her wrist when some of the water spilled down her chin. Beside her, she could hear Noya’s crazed laughter. Asahi set her bottle back down with a grim smile and upped the speed on her machine by two levels to match Noya’s. 

Her legs were burning. Her chest was tight and hot and there was sweat streaming down her neck and back. She hadn’t worked out this hard in _weeks_ , yet somehow it was no surprise that the first thing Noya had wanted to do after a fortnight apart—Asahi stuck in Tokyo while Noya went abroad with her team—was hit the gym together.

“Feels—like I haven’t—” Noya gasped at her side, finally showing signs of tiring, “worked out—in ages.”

Asahi choked out a disbelieving laugh. There was no use in pointing out that Noya had played volleyball ten days out of the last fourteen, so Asahi chose to save what little breath she had for the last half kilometre. She had caught up to Noya, who slowed her pace a little so that they could run the home stretch together. 

“You always—leave me behind,” Asahi chided, turning to throw Noya a wild grin. 

Noya returned it, wiping sweat off her face with her wristband. “I always let you catch up!”

They ran the rest without speaking, though not in silence; their laboured breathing was rhythmic, falling in time despite the difference in their stride; Asahi’s footfalls had become heavy and sluggish but she picked her feet up, trying to mimic Noya’s bounding step. 

Noya whooped loudly when they both reached the end of the run within seconds of one another, throwing her arms up in the air. Asahi caught hold of the hand rests in front of her and clung on as the machine slowed considerably for the cooldown. She didn’t want to walk another step, let alone jog for another two minutes, but a quick glance to the side showed Noya jogging sedately now with a serene expression on her face. Asahi picked her feet up again with a sigh. 

“Good work,” Noya said in a shaky voice. 

Asahi glanced over and caught her smile. “You too,” she said, smiling back weakly. “But don’t think less of me if I puke when I get off this thing.”

Noya laughed loudly, wincing as she did so. “I’ll probably join you.”

The last two minutes ticked by interminably slowly; Asahi tried not to watch the timer counting down but her eye was inexorably drawn towards it. She watched the digital display change until the seconds finally ran out and they both stumbled to a stop. Asahi staggered off the end of the treadmill and bent forward, bracing her hands on her knees. Noya wandered over to the practice mat nearby and sprawled out on her back. 

“N—Nishinoya,” Asahi slurred. With a groan, she pushed herself upright and took a few halting steps towards the mat. “Hey.” She gave the sole of Noya’s sneaker a soft kick that earned her a weary giggle.

“No—oh-ho,” Nishinoya moaned, half laughing and half whining. “Asahi, why did you let me do that?”

Asahi laughed and sidestepped so that she could nudge at Noya’s thigh instead. “As if I could stop you.”

Noya caught hold of her shoe and tugged lightly. 

“N—Noya!” Asahi yelled, her voice much louder than she’d intended as she staggered to keep her footing. By some miracle she kept her balance, and found Noya looking up at her with a wicked smile. Asahi grabbed her towel to wipe her forehead then set her hands on her hips. “Noya.”

Noya grinned up at her.

Asahi laughed under her breath. “Come on,” she said, reaching down to give Noya a hand. Noya took hold of her wrist, and Asahi hauled her to her feet. “Let’s get out of here, I’m disgusting.”

Noya bumped into her on purpose. “Are those two things connected?” she said in what she probably thought was a sultry voice. 

Asahi shoved her, but Noya bounced back, laughing. She reached up to sling her arm around Asahi’s neck, clammy skin sticking together. Instinctively, Asahi wrapped her arm around Noya’s waist, tilting her shoulder down to compensate for their height difference. 

“I know all about how disgusting you can be, Asahi-san,” Noya murmured in her ear. 

“Not now,” Asahi said fondly, giving Noya’s skinny waist a squeeze before pushing her away again. “C’mon, let’s get changed.”

It didn’t get any better in the changing room. 

Asahi wasn’t sure what she’d expected; Noya had arrived home at almost 3am and they'd both crashed straight into bed together, Noya asleep almost before she'd hit the mattress. Then she'd woken Asahi at a leisurely 8am to hit the gym. That meant they were still both suffering from a two week deficit of affection and intimacy, and Noya in particular was not prepared to be subtle about it. 

As they stepped into the women's group changing room, Noya gave Asahi a resounding slap on the ass that made her yelp in surprise. 

“Noya!” she protested, glancing around anxiously. 

Noya just cackled in response, pushing past to get to her locker. A couple of women were changing into their gym gear, apparently unconcerned by the noise. Noya pulled out her bag and gave Asahi a significant look as she walked over to open her own locker. 

“Yuu,” she warned in a low voice. “Quit it.” 

“I'm hungry,” Noya said, ignoring the warning. She grabbed the hem of her sweat-soaked t-shirt and pulled it over her head. “Let's skip the shower and get breakfast.”

Asahi winced. They both stank. “No way.” 

Noya leaned in close, standing on her tiptoes to get right in Asahi's space. The door opened and Asahi jumped, but it was only the two women that had been changing, leaving to start their workout. 

“Asahi,” Noya murmured, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Asahi's running tights. “Don't you _dare_ shower before we get home.” She leaned in and nuzzled her face into the crook of Asahi's neck, breathing in her sweaty hair no doubt. Her hand slipped down, and she ground her knuckles against Asahi's cunt through her clothes. “I wanna eat you out just like this.”

With a whimpering noise, Asahi sat down abruptly on the bench. “Um,” she said, looking up to meet Noya's heavy gaze. 

Noya grinned, aware that she'd won. “Get your clothes on,” she said, reaching for her bag again. “I'm _starving_.”

 

—

 

The whole walk home Asahi was uncomfortably aware of her sweaty, chafing clothes, not to mention the fact that she reeked. It was a fifteen minute walk max, but Asahi was sure they made it home in less than ten. Noya chatted aimlessly the whole time. She didn't seem to mind Asahi's useless attempts to participate, and if her pleased smirk was anything to go by, she knew _exactly_ what she'd done. 

By the time they walked in the door, Asahi could barely think, except about how much she wanted to pick Noya up and carry her to the nearest horizontal surface. She was fairly certain Noya wouldn't object, so she dropped her bag in the hallway and grabbed Noya by her hips.

“Drop it,” she murmured against Noya's neck. 

Noya's gym bag hit the floor. Asahi kicked the door shut behind them. 

“Asahi—”

“Turn around unless you want to go over my shoulder.”

Noya laughed and turned in her arms, reaching up to throw her arms around Asahi's neck. Asahi scooped her up by her ass and started to walk them toward the bedroom. 

“Asahi,” Noya said in a low voice, her voice giggly. “You know I _like_ when you throw me over your shoulder.”

Asahi snorted in response, then made an undignified sound when Noya started sucking on the side of her neck. She shuddered, her arms tightening around Noya for a moment. “I'm—shit, I'll crash into a wall like this,” she said breathlessly. 

Noya took no notice. Instead, she fumbled the loose knot out of Asahi's hair and pinged the hair elastic across the room, before digging her fingers into Asahi's hair and giving it a gentle tug. 

“Ghh—hnnmmm, _Noya_ ,” Asahi moaned, her head rolling back almost of its own volition. “S—seriously, I'm gonna trip over and die. I'll fall on you and crush you and we'll both die.”

Noya made no reply. Her fingers tightened in Asahi's hair again and she tugged her head to one side before applying her teeth to the side of Asahi's neck. 

“Hnn—oh my god.”

Asahi stumbled over her own feet, her knees buckling, and the two of them crashed sideways into the wall. Asahi's elbow and shoulder took the brunt of the impact, forcing a startled yelp out of her. 

“...okay, ow,” Noya muttered.

Asahi groaned and adjusted her grip on Noya's thighs. “Agreed. Ow.” She rolled her shoulder and winced. “You okay?” 

“I'll live,” Noya said, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“I am gonna fuck you so hard,” Asahi growled. She hiked Noya up in her arms and stomped through to their bedroom, barely registering Noya's startled gasp before throwing her down on the bed and setting her knee on the edge of the mattress. 

Noya bounced as she landed, then sat up immediately and started tugging at Asahi's clothes. “Off, off,” she said urgently. “Fuck, you're so hot.”

Asahi yanked her t-shirt and hoodie off in one go, throwing them over her shoulder, then pushed her sweatpants down to her knees. On the bed, Noya kicked off her shorts and then wriggled down the bed, pulling at Asahi’s thighs until she moved up and straddled Noya’s waist. 

“Am I crushing you?” Asahi asked in a husky voice.

Noya shook her head. “Don’t be stupid,” she hissed, grinning up at Asahi. She wrapped her fingers around Asahi’s thighs, pointed fingertips jabbing into the soft flesh on the underside of her knees. “Get up here, I told you. I wanna eat you.”

“God, _Noya_ ,” Asahi groaned, feeling herself flush hot at the words. She shuffled up on her knees, trying not to kick Noya in the ribs as she moved, and winced when she caught the scent of herself. “Noya, at least let me shower,” she pleaded, sinking back slightly. “I stink, my underwear is soaked through with sweat—”

Noya just groaned louder in response. “Shit, are you trying to kill me? Sit on my face already.”

Asahi rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, carefully shifting her knees up past Noya’s shoulders and widening them slightly so that she could sink down a little. Noya shimmied further down the bed until her face was right between Asahi’s legs. She cupped Asahi’s ass with both hands, squeezing firmly and pushing her thumb under the elastic. 

“Missed this,” she murmured, giving Asahi a hungry look before leaning in to nuzzle at her through the fabric of her underwear. 

It was gentle, almost ticklish, and Asahi sighed more in anticipation than enjoyment of the moment itself. “ _Noya_ ,” she said, a low rush of breath as she let her hips sink down a little more. 

Noya hummed encouragingly and brought one of her hands up to stroke the pad of her thumb over the front of Asahi’s underwear. She turned her head to kiss the inside of Asahi’s thigh and repeated the motion of her thumb a few times, pressing a little harder each time. Asahi shuddered and dropped forward to spread her palms on the bed above Noya’s head. 

“Okay?” Noya asked, though it was clear in her tone of voice that she wasn’t expecting a negative. 

Asahi nodded, then a thought struck her and she laughed. Noya frowned up at her. 

“What?”

Asahi pushed herself up on one arm to cover her mouth with her hand. Noya started to smirk, and Asahi jumped when Noya gave her a heavy slap on the side of her thigh. 

“Noya!” she yelped, half-laughing and half gasping with a mix of surprise and shocked arousal. 

“What’s so funny?” Noya asked, raising one eyebrow. Her hands were tracing Asahi’s hips, still playing around the edges of her underwear; nudging the waistband down a little but never quite straying into more interesting territory. 

Asahi took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “I just realised, we haven’t even kissed properly yet since we got home.”

Noya’s face lit up, apparently delighted by that for some mad, Noya-esque reason. “Oh, _that_!” she said in a theatrical tone. “Don’t worry about that, I’m about to get _very_ intimate with your lips.”

Asahi choked on her laughter, blushing bright red at the same time. “N—Noya,” she gasped, leaning her weight back on her hips. “That’s _awful_.”

“Never had any complaints before,” Noya said, shrugging one shoulder. She tapped Asahi’s thigh gently in the same place that she’d slapped it a few moments before. “Now be quiet, or I’ll just go down on you while you’re laughing.”

Unfortunately, the giggles had taken hold and didn’t seem to want to let go. Asahi took a few deep breaths to try and steady herself, but before she’d regained her composure, Noya leaned in and nuzzled between her legs. 

“O—oh,” Asahi sighed, feeling the laughter shiver away from her. “Nishinoya—”

“Mmm,” Noya hummed in agreement, trailing her fingers around the curve of Asahi’s backside again and pushing her hands inside the legs of her underwear. The tips of her fingers reached all the way around and brushed up the crease of Asahi’s thigh, touched the coarse hairs there, and then the wetness further in. “C’mere,” Noya growled. 

Asahi dropped both her hands to the bed again, realising she was going to need the support when Noya started nuzzling and licking at her through the thin fabric. She still felt torn; she knew that she was gross from the gym, that she hadn’t showered at all that morning in fact, but Noya seemed to relish it. She gripped Asahi’s thighs, pressing her hips forward until Noya must have been almost smothering herself. Her fingers teased in from the back of Asahi’s thigh again, pulling aside her underwear until she could stroke her fingertips along the tender wet folds. 

“Nishi _noya_ ,” Asahi gasped, biting her bottom lip hard. She rolled her hips forward, pressing her cunt against Noya’s face, the hot mouth moving against her. 

“Mmf—Asahi,” Noya said, tipping her head back. “Take them off—c’mon—”

Asahi rolled to one side and scrambled to haul the twist of damp fabric down her thighs. Noya rolled over to help, their hands knocking into each other. 

Noya laughed, then made a frustrated noise and yanked hard. The fabric tore suddenly with a comical ripping sound. Asahi and Noya both froze for a second before meeting one another’s gaze. 

“Uh,” Asahi said.

“Asahi,” Noya said. “I just—I literally just ripped your underwear off.”

They held each other’s eyes for a long moment, then Asahi let out a loud, undignified snort. She flopped back onto the bed, a burst of laughter coming up out of her chest and filling the room. Noya joined her, letting herself fall forward so that she was slumped against Asahi’s shoulder, cackling against her neck. Their laughter dragged on for a minute, two; each time one of them managed to stop, the other would start them off again. 

Eventually, they were calm. Asahi could feel Noya's fingertips twitching against her hip, still eager to pick up where they'd left off. 

“Hey,” Asahi murmured, rolling over to pin Noya beneath her. She dropped her voice to a low murmur and raised one eyebrow. “Giving up?”

“Nuh uh,” Noya groaned, grabbing her ass and grinding their hips together. She licked her lips and grinned up at Asahi. “Get up here.”

The laughter and the eager flush on Noya's face helped unwind Asahi's nerves, and this time she felt significantly less self-conscious as she crawled up to press herself against Noya's face. 

Noya grabbed at her eagerly, pushing her face between Asahi's legs and nuzzling into her cunt. She tipped Asahi’s hips forward and delved in with her tongue, catching one of the sensitive folds of skin between her lips and sucking softly. 

Asahi felt warm and shuddery, all traces of awkwardness melting off her as Nishinoya started to kiss and lick at her slowly, her eyes closed in apparent bliss and her movements languid and unhurried. After a little wriggling to get her arm in the right place, she brought her hand up too and started to stroke the outer folds of Asahi’s cunt, her touch gentle and suggestive. She was waiting, Asahi realised after a couple of minutes, for Asahi to ask for it. Groaning softly, Asahi tried to grind her hips down but Nishinoya just moved to suck on her clitoris and left her fingers where they were, gently massaging through the wetness at the outside. 

“Nnn—Nishinoya,” Asahi moaned, reaching down to brush Noya’s sweaty hair off her forehead. “Please?”

Nishinoya was in no position to respond but her eyes slid open, filled with mischief even without her cheeky smile. She raised one eyebrow as if to ask _what_? and Asahi groaned.

“Please...put your fingers in me?”

That was good enough, apparently. Nishinoya drew back a little and licked her mouth, her chin shiny and wet, then leaned forward again to drag her tongue slowly over Asahi’s clitoris. As she did, she slipped two of her fingers inside and curled them around as she dragged them out again. 

“ _Oh god, yeah_ ,” Asahi sighed, pushing into Noya’s touch. She knew the angle must be awkward, but Noya started fucking her with quick, shallow thrusts despite that, speeding up the movements of her tongue and lips to match her fingers. 

Asahi rocked her hips, shifting restlessly against the delicious pressure, her own fingers itching to touch Noya the same way. She was getting close already, she realised; too long spent apart, and the fact that she’d only jerked off once the whole time Noya was away, the one time they managed to line up their schedules and their libidos over a skype call. 

“Mm, Nishinoya,” Asahi moaned, putting all her weight on one arm so she could reach down and run her fingers through Noya's hair. “Harder,” she gasped, trying not to pull too hard. “Please, I'm almost—”

Noya pushed her hand away and then hiked her knees up. She nudged them against Asahi's backside, pushing her forward. Asahi’s elbows hit the bed and she huffed in surprise. 

Humming her approval, Noya drove her fingers in harder and moved her mouth to Asahi's clitoris. She lapped it with the flat of her tongue and then she sucked it into her mouth, quickly increasing the pressure.

Asahi shuddered and tensed, pleasure spiraling out from the centre of her chest as her orgasm rolled through her. "Oh," she gasped, digging her fingers into the sheets. "Oh god, oh _god_ , Noya, yes, yes—”

Noya clung onto her until she stopped shaking, sucking gently until Asahi finally pushed her away and flopped sideways onto the bed. 

"Oh my god," she gasped, staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. Her whole body was still quivering faintly, and her limbs felt weak and heavy, which might have been a side effect of the gym as much as the orgasm, but it was still pleasant. 

Noya rolled over, wiping her slippery chin on Asahi's stomach before shimmying up to kiss her chest, and then her neck.

"Mmm," Asahi hummed, dragging her fingers through Noya's hair. "C'mere."

Laughing, Noya leaned up to kiss her, and Asahi sucked the taste of herself from Noya's tongue. She pulled Noya on top of her and ran a hand down her back, before pushing up her t-shirt to feel her damp skin. Noya hummed against her mouth, moving her leg over so that she was straddling Asahi's hips. With a happy sigh, Asahi kissed the corner of Noya's mouth and then started to follow the line of her jaw, trailing up to her ear and biting down gently on her earlobe. Noya shivered and gave a soft laugh, grinding her cunt down against Asahi's pelvic bone. 

"Ah—Asahi," she gasped, when Asahi moved her teeth to Noya's neck. 

"Get these off," Asahi murmured, tugging at Noya's t-shirt. 

Noya sat up, rolling her weight back onto her hips, and yanked her t-shirt and sports bra over her head. She flung them into a distant corner of the room and then reached for one of Asahi's hands, bringing it up to cover her left breast. She grinned, and Asahi cupped the flesh in her palm, tilting her hand to roll Noya's nipple between two of her fingers. It hardened under her touch, Noya letting out a soft sigh above her, her hips rocking slowly. 

"Tell me what you want?" Asahi asked, looking up at her with heavy eyes. She ran her other hand up Noya's leg and wrapped her fingers around her upper thigh, her thumb teasing at the hem of Noya's underwear. 

Noya shivered, then grinned. "I want you to fuck me. Hard, like you promised," she said, poking her little tongue out to lick her lips. "Or more like, _threatened_."

Asahi groaned and turned her head sideways to hide her face in the sheets. "Don't repeat my dirty talk back to me," she mumbled.

"Aww, Asahi," Noya said, laughing as she leaned down to nuzzle Asahi's neck. "C'mon, you know I love it." As if to prove her point, she rocked her hips again, the movement more pronounced this time. She ran the tip of her tongue along the tendon of Asahi's neck and murmured right into her ear. "Asahi, I'm so wet right now, you should really fuck me—”

With a low growl, Asahi grabbed Noya and rolled them both over, pressing her into the bed with her body. Noya yelped in delight and wrapped her legs around Asahi's waist, her socks skimming against the backs of Asahi's thighs. 

Asahi grabbed Noya's arms and lifted them over her head, pinning both wrists to the mattress with one hand. She ran her other hand down the side of Noya's body, pausing to thumb over her nipple. 

“You want me to use my hand, or…” Asahi trailed off, and Noya grinned up at her, delighted by Asahi’s unending embarrassment about the word _strap-on_.

"I find it kind of hot when you have a dick, you know," Noya teased. 

Asahi rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

"Aw, Asahi, you know I'm kidding," Noya whined, wriggling against her. "Your pussy is my favourite thing about you!"

"Oh my god," Asahi said, choking with laughter. "Nishinoya, you're absolutely terrible."

Nishinoya blinked at her, doing a passable impression of looking innocent. "Should I not say that?" she asked sweetly. "Asahi, I like all of your body parts. Is that better?"

"The _worst_ ," Asahi reiterated, letting go of Noya's wrists and using both hands to tickle her instead. Noya screamed and wriggled around beneath her, but with Asahi straddling her, even without the weight on her, there was nothing she could do. After eight years together, they knew each other's every weakness, which for Asahi meant knowing exactly where to tickle Noya in order to thoroughly disable her. 

"No no no!" Noya screamed between her giggles, almost deafening Asahi in the process. "Asahiii, lemme _go_ ohmygod."

Asahi laughed and bent over to rub her face against Noya's belly, feeling her stomach expand and drop quickly as she recovered from the tickle attack. Asahi smiled and mouthed over Noya's taut abdominals, before kissing up the centre of her torso until she reached her sternum.

"Mm, Asahi," Noya moaned happily, putting her hands in Asahi's hair. "I love you."

Asahi shifted between Noya's legs and wrapped her arm around her waist, tucking it underneath her back. She hitched Noya up into her lap and ran her tongue over the underside of her right breast. Noya gasped softly, and Asahi followed with her teeth, scraping the soft flesh gently. 

"Asahi," Noya moaned again. "Please—fuck me, _please_."

"Mm, I will," Asahi murmured. She reached down and cupped her hand over Noya's cunt, feeling the heat and damp of her through her underwear. 

Noya rocked against her palm, breath catching hard in her throat. "Put it in," she gasped. "Asahi, please—finger me already, I'm dying—"

"You're not dying," Asahi murmured, but she did it anyway, pushing Noya's underwear aside with her thumb and slipping it into the wet folds between her legs. She stroked over them gently, then she pushed inside and smiled at the feel of Noya relaxing against her. Asahi licked over the hard nub of her nipple, rolling it between her lips, and then glanced up at Noya's flushed face. "Better?"

Noya whined, low in her throat and nodded. "More though," she said, typically petulant. She licked her lips and blinked up at Asahi, eyes wide and desperate. "Please, it's good."

Asahi withdrew her thumb and rubbed it over Noya's clitoris, using the slick from her cunt to ease the way. At the same time, she curled her hand under and slid her middle two fingers inside, amazed as ever by how tight and small Noya felt compared to fingering herself. She rubbed the pad of her thumb in a small circle, keeping her cheek pressed to Noya's chest to feel the way her breathing changed and her heart pounded faster. 

"Asahi!" Noya hissed, rolling her hips, her fingers tightening in Asahi's hair. "Oh—oh, I'm gonna come, I'm—"

Before Asahi could react in any way, Noya gasped loudly and shuddered, her cunt clenching around Asahi's fingers, and her grip tightening almost painfully in Asahi's hair. 

"Ahh, fuck, fuck," Noya moaned.

"Nishinoya," Asahi whispered, patting her side. "Noya, you're really pulling—"

"Sorry, sorry."

Noya released her grip and Asahi kissed her chest and smiled. "It's okay," she murmured. She slowly tugged her hand away, disentangling her wrist from Noya's underwear. "I'll, um. Grab the...strap-on."

"Asahi!" Noya said, flopping on the bed when Asahi pulled away. "You said it!"

"Shut up," Asahi murmured, blushing but sending Noya a fond look as she moved away. Their sex toys were all shoved haphazardly in a drawer beside their bed, because Noya could _not_ put anything away in a tidy fashion, even sex toys. 

Asahi grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, and fished around for the strap-on. They had two, but Asahi was pretty sure the vibrator wasn't charged. She grabbed the other one and Noya made a face at her. 

"Not _that_ one."

"You didn't charge the other one."

"I did too!"

Asahi sighed and exchanged them. "Alright, we'll see."

Noya rolled her eyes. " _Sometimes_ I remember to do stuff, you know."

"I know, I know," Asahi said apologetically. "Sorry, I believe you."

She climbed back onto the bed and Noya sat up, reaching for her. "C'mere," she said, gesturing eagerly. Asahi handed over the harness and sat up on her knees in front of Noya. Noya apparently enjoyed strapping her into it; when she was done, she yanked on one of the straps to pull it tight, and then slapped Asahi's thigh. 

"I'm not a horse," Asahi protested.

Noya looked up at her and winked. "Are you sure?" she said, a sly tilt to her mouth. "Because I was planning to ride you."

"That," Asahi said, holding back a smile, "was terrible."

She pushed Noya onto her back and lifted her hips. 

"Asahi—"

Asahi raised Noya's ass right up off the bed, and buried her face in her cunt. Noya hooked her knees over Asahi's shoulders and dug her heels too hard into Asahi's back. 

"Ahh, Asahi," Noya moaned. She made fists and punched the mattress beside her head. "Fuck, it's—it's too much, I'm—oh god, oh—don't stop."

Asahi clutched her tight and wriggled her tongue in deeper. 

"No no no," Noya cried, kicking at her. "Please, I can't—"

With a contented sigh, Asahi leaned back and licked the salty taste from her face. "You ready?" she asked in a low, husky voice.

Noya shivered. "Uh huh."

Asahi set her down on the bed and reached for the condom. Noya had made fun of her at first, but Asahi just kept pointing out how much less cleaning up was involved until Noya stopped complaining and left her to it. 

"Um, how do you want to do it?"

Still lying on her back, Noya reached up for her. "Like this, for now," she said, smiling. She flicked her gaze down at the vibrator and smirked. "Aren't you gonna switch it on?"

Asahi sighed. She was about eighty percent sure that it wouldn't be charged, but she reached down and fumbled for the tiny switch anyway. The vibrator kicked on, making her catch her breath. 

Noya raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _See?_

"Shhh," Asahi murmured, leaning over her and crawling between her thighs. She reached down to grab hold of the strap-on and carefully started to push against Noya.

"Oh fuck," Noya gasped as it started to slide in. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Asahi—" She wrapped her arms around Asahi's shoulders and buried her face in Asahi's neck. “Mm, god, it’s okay, it’s good.”

Asahi stroked the outside of Noya's thigh. “Alright?” she murmured. 

Noya nodded. “It's good, you can move.”

Asahi started to move her hips, rocking into Noya slowly. Sometimes she wished she _did_ have a dick so she could do this for real, but as much as Noya seemed to enjoy it, the strap-on wasn't really Asahi's thing. She much preferred using her fingers or tongue, feeling Noya come apart in the palm of her hand. 

With a low grown, Asahi tugged Noya's thigh tighter around her hip and started to move faster, rolling her hips and feeling Noya arch up to meet her. Each moment jammed the vibrator up against Asahi's clitoris, making her feel shivery and overstimulated. The back and sides of her head were damp with sweat again, and she could feel it trickling down the back of her neck and over her bare shoulders. Noya was little better; her face was red, mouth parted and panting, every other breath coming out as a moan or a soft whine. The sounds set Asahi alight. 

"Asahi," Noya gasped suddenly. "Oh, I think—I'm gonna come again, if you just—"

Asahi pulled out slowly and rolled Noya onto her side, straddling her leg so that she could push in at a different angle, the one that always made Noya _scream_.

Before she could do it, the vibrator died.

"No no no," Noya whined, sitting up and scrambling for the harness around Asahi's hips. "Shit, I charged it, I swear I did."

Asahi sighed. 

" _Don't_ say I told you so," Noya muttered, giving her a dirty look. "I thought I'd done it, alright?

"It's okay," Asahi murmured, reaching out and tangling her fingers in the damp hair at the back of Noya's head. "Hey, it's okay, we'll do without it."

Noya huffed in annoyance, but let herself be pulled forward into Asahi's chest. Noya relaxed against her, pushing her face into the sweaty gap between Asahi's breasts. Noya was charmingly nonchalant when it came to pretty much any type of bodily fluids; Asahi thought she'd make a good nurse, if she could sit down and actually read a book for long enough to pass the course. 

"Hey," she said softly, running her fingertips up Noya's sweaty back. "You said you were gonna ride me, right?"

"Mm," Noya hummed noncommittally. 

Asahi laughed and scraped Noya's shoulder blade gently with her nails. "So let's get this thing off, and you can ride me."

After a little fumbling and giggling, Noya freed Asahi from the harness again and tossed the whole thing across the bed. 

"Noya, don't—" Asahi protested, but too late, and the vibrator rolled onto the floor with a thud. 

Noya winced, then gave Asahi a sheepish smile. "Um, oops?"

Asahi rolled her eyes, but she didn't have long to worry about the fate of Noya's favourite sex toy before Noya was pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her left thigh.

"Like this okay?" she asked, already grabbing Asahi's right leg and hauling it up into the air so that she could push her knee underneath it. 

"Nishi—ah, yeah, shit, Nishinoya—"

Noya snorted. "You always call me that in bed," she said thoughtfully as she shifted closer, positioning herself over Asahi's groin. "It reminds me of training camp."

"I don't have to, if you don't like it."

Noya shook her head quickly, her eyes softening as she looked up at Asahi. "I don't mean like, training camp with the team," she said, flushing a little with uncharacteristic shyness. "I mean—Karasuno, you know? That summer, the first time we had sex."

Asahi felt herself blush in response, both embarrassed and pleased by the rush of guilty nostalgia she felt at the memory. "Ah," she said, grinning. "That's okay then."

"Mmm," Noya hummed, still sounding thoughtful, but she was distracted already. She was looking down at where their flesh was just barely touching, Noya's wetness skimming against her own. "Here," Noya murmured, propping Asahi's leg against her arm and reaching for her hand. "Hold—here." 

Asahi put her hand on her abdomen and tugged at her skin, opening up the folds of her cunt. Noya's hands were hot around her thigh, fingers digging into her flesh. She was sweaty and sticky, her hair hanging in her eyes, and Asahi loved her so much she thought she might die. While Asahi watched her face, Noya shifted her hips, rubbing her soft lips against Asahi's. 

"Oh, oh my god," Asahi moaned, reaching for Noya's hip to drag her closer. "Harder, harder—"

Noya licked the sweat off her top lip and nodded, rolling her body to bring them closer together. She was biting her lip hard and moaning through her teeth. Asahi forced her eyes open and watched the ripple of Noya's strong core muscles, the way her little breasts quivered with each roll of her body, and her strong arms holding Asahi's leg in the air as though she was using it to steer by. 

"God, Yuu," Asahi moaned, her voice cracking. "You're so— _gorgeous_ , and—and sexy. I love you so much."

Noya flashed her a feral grin, her eyes dark and hungry. "Are you gonna come again?" she asked, shifting her weight forward and grinding down over Asahi's clitoris.

"Mmn—ah, maybe," Asahi gasped. 

"Just maybe?" Noya said, her voice coming out more breathless than teasing. She was rubbing against Asahi faster now, firm and unforgiving. 

Asahi released her desperate grip on Noya's hip and grasped at the sheets instead. "Oh god, Nishinoya—"

"Come on, Asahi," Noya said, low and urgent. She shifted again, pushing Asahi's leg higher, stretching it almost painfully. It only seemed to draw out the pleasure in Asahi's cunt, spreading it out along her thighs. 

"Oh," Asahi moaned softly, tipping her head back. "I'm—yeah, I, I'm close—"

Noya huffed and nodded, adjusting her grip on Asahi's leg again. "Okay, just—hold on, okay? Hold on for me, Asahi."

Asahi nodded, already feeling herself tensing up all over. She was tingling, the blood pounding in her cunt; she could feel herself starting to plateau, and it was only made worse by the sound of Noya's breathing getting heavier. Noya swore, her breath coming out tinged with a moan and Asahi couldn't hold it. She threw her head back again, choking out a long moan as she started to come, a wave of pleasure rolling over her from the point where they were joined. As she shuddered out of the first flush of it, she realised that Noya was shaking against her, her eyes shut tight and her forehead pressed against Asahi's thigh. 

"Yuu," Asahi murmured, reaching out for her. "Nishinoya, hey—"

Noya opened her eyes and gave Asahi a weak smile before crawling on top of her and slumping down on her chest. For several moments they lay together, hot and breathing heavily, sharing one another’s space. Noya pushed herself up after a few seconds and leaned in for a kiss, her chapped lips catching at the corner of Asahi’s mouth. It was soft and tender, comfortingly slow after their exertions, and Asahi felt her heart flutter to match the lingering shiver between her legs. 

“Hey,” Noya murmured as she drew away, tilting her head on one side and giving Asahi a sappy smile. “I missed you.”

Asahi grinned shyly. “I missed you too.”

“Mmm,” Noya hummed, flopping down on top of her again and wrapping her arms around Asahi’s chest. “That was so good, Asahi, like. _Wow_. I should go away all the time.”

Laughing, Asahi hugged her back and pressed her cheek to Noya’s sweaty hair. “Don’t you dare,” she muttered. “And don’t get too comfy here, we _really_ need to take a bath.”

Noya gave a heartfelt moan in protest, but she obediently rolled off of Asahi a few moments later.

“Alright,” she said, with far too much energy. She bounced off the bed, and Asahi sat up with a great deal less haste, running her eyes over Noya appreciatively. “Let’s go then,” Noya continued. “I want to see if I can get you to come again before we get breakfast.”

Asahi froze. “Noya, no.”

“I’ve got two weeks to make good on!” Noya yelled, reaching out to grab her wrist. “You were the one who wanted to take a bath so badly, at least let me enjoy it!”

“The bath is supposed to be the enjoyable part,” Asahi grumbled, but she let herself be pulled to her feet anyway. 

“Hey, Asahi,” Noya said over her shoulder.

“Mm?”

“I _did_ charge that vibrator.”

Asahi groaned. “Noya, I don’t even use it.”

“Mm hmm.”

“I don’t!” 

“Mmm. What do you want for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> [@notallballs on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | reblog the fic [here](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/150316468602/the-most-important-meal-of-the-day-notallballs)
> 
>    
> Read my [asanoya fics here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1362296&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&pseud_id=notallballs&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
